Sorry isn't Enough
by xcanyoufeelthelovex
Summary: wow was all she could say, the father of her children who walked out on her the minute she told him was pregnant was now standing right in front of her 5 years later,and this was only the 5th worst day of her life. yeah her life was pretty screwed up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : hey fan fiction this is my first story so please be gentle, I just wanted to let you know that ALL reviews are accepted but please there is a fine line between constructive reviews and just being mean but please know that I love you feedback and also I would like to add some characters will turn good and Toby isn't A because well I ship spoby too hard to do that but you won't like Toby for a little bit sorry please enjoy! **

**I don't own pll or any characters **

Prologue

When you're younger you picture you having the picture perfect life. We all do it you know with the happy family and the perfect job etc. but as you get older life just have to come and punch you the face that's what happened to me, Spencer Hastings.

What happened is well first off I have a pretty messed up home life. My parents are both lawyers and have nothing but the best planned and expected from me and my sister Melissa. You think that would bond me and my sister, you know a way to get away from the pressures to be perfect but of course with my luck it's the exact opposite. I'm pretty sure my sister hates me but honestly I could care less as long as my parents noticed me I was happy, but with a sister they saw as nothing but perfect ,which is far from the truth, its sort of hard to be noticed as anything but a disappointment.

So it was only natural that I never felt perfect but starting November 6th I felt perfect when I was around Toby Cavanaugh. It had been two years we broke up once because of some dumb bitch named "A" and the time we were apart killed me. I knew I loved him for a while, but I couldn't get the words out because honestly I was afraid that if I finally said it, it would all go away so I didn't say it for a while. But when I did it felt so right .I loved him so much so I gave him the most precious thing I had, myself. It was perfect in every way shape and form, he was so gentle and loving it couldn't have been better nothing could bring me off the pedestal I was on absolutely sure of that, but of course reality had to come and put me in my place.

It had been about a month after I gave him that gift, but weird things had been happening like I'm always throwing up and I'm always hot or I crave certain things. After about a week I knew what was going on I mean come one I am a Hastings I'm not retarded. That didn't stop me from being scared though so I called my best friend, Hanna. Hanna and I had always been closer out of my 3 best friends the others are Aria, and Emily. She came over in record time about 5 minutes in a 10 minute drive. She came over and barged into my room with three tests in hand and immediately ordered me to take them. I walked into the restroom with Hanna on my tail I had to push her out of the bathroom, and sat down and took the tests. My heart was thumping out of my chest it startled me when I heard Hanna banging on the door screaming "Hurry up Spence; it doesn't take that long to pee on three sticks!"

I almost panicked that Hanna screamed that but quickly calmed down when I remembered my parents were in Europe for the next two months. I came out of the bathroom to see Hanna sitting on my bed shifting constantly she looked at me and said "So?"

I replied quickly "I don't know I haven't looked I'm too scared. "She looked at me and gave me a toothless grin, do you want me to look I looked at her and handed her one test.

"Only one." She quickly took the test from my outstretched arm.

"Well?"

She looked at me and said "Little pink plus sign"

My stomach dropped and I quickly turned the other two around, two more little pink plus signs so all in all three little pink plus signs, which is ironic because well you will find out later. Anyway I quickly collapsed on the floor Hanna was by my side in 2 seconds flat she was kissing my head I kept whispering reassuring things to me. In that moment one thing was going through my mind what was I going to tell Toby?

I walked to the front door of the Cavanaugh's house I swear you could hear my heart beating from 5 miles away. I rang the door bell when I heard footsteps I almost took off but it was too late I turned and saw by life saver, everything Toby Cavanaugh.

"Hey Spence what do you need?" he was obviously confused to why I was on his front porch.

I dint say anything I was too busy trying to hold back tears which I was successfully doing.

"Spencer?" and after a few beats of silence he spoke again "Shit did we have plans?!"

I smiled at his thought I wish that was the reason I was here "No" I spoke quietly "I-I need to tell you something my voice cracking at all the emotions I was holding in.

He walked to my side and tiled my head up so I was looking at him 'Hey what's wrong?"

I grabbed his hand and sat him on the steps I collected myself and muttered these words "Toby I love you so much but I hate that I feel like I am messing up your life by telling you this nut I have to tell you I am pregnant" there was silence between us for a while

He looked over at me a simply said "I'm sorry"

I took his hand and said "Hey don't be sorry it takes two to make a baby"

He looked at me because he had turned away from me "Spencer I'm sorry because I can't be a father"

I quickly retraced my hand and asked him "what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said Spencer I'm sorry but I can't be in that child's life"

Stunned at his words I pushed myself up from the stairs numb from what he just told me I walked away I didn't look back not once.

It has been 2 weeks I heard Toby left Rosewood probably for the best no one needs or wants him here that was the biggest lie but I told myself that to be strong. Everybody knew by now I told my parents over text and so far no reply. My sister came over to talk to me about my options but of course I shot her down when she said abortion but she did offer to adopt, she wanted a baby really badly but she just lost her own baby and her husband. But with the history we had I couldn't give her my child. So it was decided I was going to be a single mom life fun isn't it? Anyway it was my first sonogram and Hanna was going with me to hold my hand during it. But we weren't expecting we had we got we had 3 tiny heartbeats.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : ok so I'm really happy with the reviews I received and now I'm asking for your feed back most of the story was going to be in Spencer's P.O.V but I think that it might be better in more of a third persons P.O.V . So I really want you answers on that because this chapter will be in no one's P.O.V. and I thank all to those you reviewed I love you all so much I can't express how happy I am to read your reviews I think that this is my best work because I am only 14 so I have no experience really but again thank you for the reviews so for those lovely people here is chapter one.**

**I don't own pll or any of its characters….or Taylor swift**

5 years later

Five years seven months, that's how long it's been since Spencer Hastings heart broke that fateful day so long ago. But 5 years ago today is when three little girls put it back together.

"MOMMY!"that's what Spencer Hastings has heard every day since her girls learned to talk. She groaned as she rolled over to look she smiled as soon as her eyes hit her daughters. They were all dressed in their nightgowns with all different Disney princesseswith rats nest for hair she laughed as she got up to a sitting position. Her oldest Chloe June came over and sat next to her mom then Holli Grace and of course her youngest Lucy Morgan. She looked down at her still sleepy daughters but today was their birthday so every morning on their birthday they would all climb into bed with their mom, usually though they were already in bed with her, then they would all fall back to sleep while their mom sang them a song the same one, every year.

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

They honestly loved that song, all of them for some reason though the triplets felt that there was a deeper meaning to that song but they were only 5 so they didn't dwell on it. The mocha eyed adult smiled down at her girls she looked down at them admiring her girls' beauty. All her daughter had their mom's brown wavy hair that fell just below their shoulders but Chloe had her moms brown orbs while Lucy had her dads piercing blue eyes and Holli had the most interesting characteristic she had one brown eye and one blue. Spencer loved that all her girls were different she put them on her bed and climbed over to the edge of the bed to check the time it was 5:53, she would have to get up soon, so she turned off her alarm so it wouldn't wake the girls up. She got up and changed into yoga shorts and a white tank top, she walked over to her kitchen which wasn't too far from her room she lived in one bedroom house. She worked late last night so of course Hanna had volunteered to watch the triplets. When she got home, she walked in on Hanna cuddled up with her girls on her pull out couch she smiled and didn't want to wake them so she just went to bed and let them sleep. So that meant Hanna was still at her house knocked out on her couch. She and Hanna have stayed close along with the other girls and then some. There was a knock at the door she wondered who the hell was at her house at 6:00 in the morning she opened the door to Caleb, she smiled instantly her and Caleb and gotten extremely close in the middle of her pregnancy.

_All the girls were out of town if it wasn't for a relative death it was for vacation, all the girls offered to stay with Spencer but Spencer assured them that she would be okay. Hanna of course made sure someone (Caleb) was with her the whole time, in that time they grew very close which was 2months of just them._

"Hey" she said as she pulled Caleb into a hug

"Hey momma bear, where are my birthday girls?" he said as he returned the hug

"Asleep and momma bear would apprieate if you didn't wake them or ill have to take my claws out" she said jokingly.

"Hmmmmm I guess I won't wake them up so that means ill have to settle for talking to you" he said joking.

"Oh whatever you know you _love_ talking to me" she said as she started pulling out ingredients of her cabinet.

"You're okay to talk to….I guess" he said continuing the joke.

"Whatever so what did you need at 6: oo on the morning" she asked.

"I wanted to surprise my favorite nieces and ask you what you are going to do for my girls" he said while sitting down on the chair.

"I'm throwing a party in the park for _**my **_girls you know, gives them some air to breathe and momma a break while all the adults fawn over my daughters" she said while smiling.

"Interesting plan" he said while rubbing his chin like he just heard the world's greatest plan.

"I know I'm just amazing like that" she said while smiling and continuing to mix some ingredients together.

It was quiet for a moment and Spencer's eyes started to get glassy.

"Hey hey hey what's wrong?" he said with urgency in his voice.

"Nothing" she lied as she quickly wiped her eyes and tried to continue with what she was doing but couldn't.

"No you're not getting out of it that easily what's wrong" with same urgency in his voice.

"6 months!" she exclaimed "it's been 6 months!"

Caleb quickly pulled her into a hug "You know it's not your fault its some assholes fault and he is going to pay for it" he said sure of what he just said.

"I don't know anymore Caleb if I hadn't been so forgetful I wouldn't have had to turn back and maybe Hope would still be here", she said while letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't think like that Hun it wasn't your fault and think about what you have, you have 3 beautiful girls and 7 people who loves you and your girls to the ends of this earth" he said still holding her in his arms.

She wiped her eyes and nodded quickly, "okay okay your right ill try to forget for today"

Caleb smiled softly "yeah!" "Come one get happy your babies are this many" he said as he held up 5 fingers

She laughed at his ability to make her laugh so easily "okay I will get happy"

The pitter patter of feet was heard Spencer wiped her eyes then turned to look at her daughter standing there. She smiled because as soon as their eyes hit their uncle Caleb they squealed and ran into his arms. She knew this was going to be a good day.

**Okay so did you like it? I hope I put a lot of effort in it because after I read all your reviews my heart swelled! Thank you so much to those who reviewed even those who just read. And I really want to apologize I know my chapters are really short and I will try to fix that but if I don't please bear with me thank you !:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so someone left a review asking if Toby was going to be in the story….well of course I was trying to give you a taste of what Spencer's life was like since she is a single mom but if you want Toby you got it but not till the next chapter : ) I was really happy to write this chapter and if you didn't pick up on the last chapter **_**Hope is a character **_**I will introduce in later chapters she's going to be a big character in a sense but she won't be revolved around okay so now that's out of the way I want to thank those who reviewed because I'm serious when I say you guys reviewing is what keeps me going so thank you and sorry for the long wait well so here's chapter 3 hope you like it : )**

**I don't own pll**

It was a burning hot day perfect day to come to the park and let the kids wear themselves out, even with her kids Spencer was a strategist. She was walking hand in hand with Holli while Hanna carried Chloe and Caleb has Lucy.

"Momma?" called out Holli from Hanna's arms.

"Yes baby girl" said Spencer not really turning back to look at her because she was scoping out the perfect spot near the playground.

"Why don't I have a daddy like baby J?"Questioned Holli, Baby J was Aria's and Ezra's 2 year old son.

Spencer stopped dead in her tracks the girls never really questioned who their sperm donor was (she refused to say father) she looked at Hanna with tears in her eyes which she just pushed back but Hanna knew how badly talking about Toby hurt so she was going to try to get the girls to drop the subject.

"Girls how about we go the-"Hanna stated

"Hanna can you go look for a spot while I talk to the girls?" Spencer interrupted she looked up at Hanna who was confused but after a couple of seconds of the best friends of staring Hanna got it she nodded and set Holli down while Caleb set Lucy down.

Spencer looked back to waited until Hanna and Caleb were gone then she knelt down till she was eye level with the three children in front of her she wondered what she was going to say I mean what was she going to say, that mommy reproduced A sexually? "Look honey umm you see Mommy had you when she was very young and—

"How young momma?" interrupted Lucy looking at her mom with a questioning look on her face.

"I was 17 years old I was a baby myself so was your father and he said that he couldn't be a daddy because -" Spencer stop knowing if she continued her voice would crack she stayed silent for moments pushing even more emotions back. "because he wasn't ready" was all she could get out knowing anymore she would burst and the girls would be scared.

"You still had us though mommy was you ready?" questioned Chloe.

Spencer smiled at the question "no baby girl mommy was everything but ready"

"Then why did you have us?" asked Holli Spencer smiled at how many questions her girls had, they definitely inherited her curiosity

"well you see one day mommy went to the doctors to see if you were okay and I got the biggest shock of my life" she paused watching their anticipating faces "I heard three little heartbeats and I fell in love with you even though I couldn't see you I already loved so so so so much and I knew you were mine" Spencer said with tears brimming her eyes.

"So daddy doesn't love us?" asked Lucy who sounded sad at the thought.

"Well you see baby daddy doesn't know you're here in Rosewood he thinks momma gave you up", it was true Spencer made Emily tell Toby that she had an abortion because she couldn't handle being a single mom.

"Oh ok but when well he find out?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know baby girl" that was the complete truth she knew she could keep this a secret for a while but how long it had been 5 years she knew the truth would find Toby, but she didn't know how soon it would find Toby though.

The girls sighed dropped the subject and started asking when they could go the playground.

"You can go when everyone gets here" Spencer said in her authoritive tone.

The three children sighed at the same time I mean yeah they love their family but their 5, they want to play. So they just ran to the bench they saw Hanna and Caleb at and so they just sat down prepared to wait until everyone arrived.

"Aria!" Spencer waved over Aria who looked like a lost puppy looking for the part of the park they were at. Aria who finally realized who was calling her looked over and called Ezra who had a2 year old in his hand.

"Hey short stack", Spencer said while hugging the little pixie.

"Very funny" aria said sarcastically "so?"

"So what?" Spencer said confused at why the little pixie was questioning something.

"Where are my girls?" Aria said while smiling.

"What is with you and Caleb?" before Aria could respond Spencer said "_**my **_girls are talking to Hanna about fashion no less "Spencer said while laughing

"Probably well then I am going to go visit the little munchkins" Aria said well walking off only to scare Hanna so bad that the cup she was holding spilled all over herself. Spencer couldn't help but laugh as Hanna struggled to get napkins while hyper ventilating about her shirt.

"You know watching Hanna freak out is funny" a voice said from behind Spencer jumped and tensed but as soon as she turned around she relaxed.

"Dammit you scared the shit out of me!" Spencer said while hugging the figure.

"Sorry Spence but its fun watching you jump" the deep voice said.

"You asshole" Spencer said jokingly "its just I thought you were you know the sperm donor "

"He won't dare come back or else I will beat the shit out of him" the voice said protectively

"Calm down Noel after 5years almost 6 he won't come back" Spencer said while fighting off tears she hated when someone mentioned him and it was twice in one day!

"Who won't come back?" a more womanly voice said.

"No one important" Spencer answered and it was the truth so far Spencer had one thing to thank Toby for he gave her the most important things she could ever have, her daughters, but Toby wasn't even there to enjoy watching them get older and become more beautiful each day.

'Well if this person wasn't important why do you look like you're going to cry?" the woman questioned

And with that Spencer started crying into the woman's shirt.

"Noel go get the girls and watch the kids with Ezra and Caleb"

Yes ma'am answered the voice sarcastically. As Noel walked away she stared comforting the single mom.

"its so hard Jenna each day I get up and I struggle I live in a one bedroom house on the not so good side of town, I have 3 daughters with no dad, I work at a crappy diner so I can get through school because am too hard headed to just wait, I lost hope, don't even get me started on Drew, and then Emily left without a word just one day up and gone it's like what did we do to deserve that I've been left my 3 people and I _needed _those people now poof there just gone."

Jenna didn't know what to do Spencer's life was not the best but all those things eventually get to a person so she just sat there holing Spencer hoping the world would back off but little did she know the world was going to throw her a huge punch no one expected.

**Hope you liked it but I know this wasn't my best but I just wanted to a chapter out for you so review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so I'm sooo freaking sorry about the wait like really sorry if I could I would update everyday but I can't. I just wanted to thank all those who reviewed and yes this is where Toby comes back so get excited people yeah! And to answer a question from a review yes Hanna and Caleb are together sorry about lack of cute moments but I'm trying to make this a little more serious. Oka**y** so again sorry about long period of time between updates and how short the chapters are I will try to work on that but again thank you to all those who reviewed and I appreciate my silent readers : ) so here it is **

**I don't own pll or any characters**

Spencer got herself together before she went back to the boys and her girls but you could tell that she was crying, when she walked over she noticed a missing Ezra and daughters along with Baby J.

"Where is Fitz?" Spencer questioned while she sat down on the bench still rubbing her red swollen eyes.

"He took the girls and Baby J to the park he said that you might need a few minutes to look like yourself before you came back to the girls" Aria answered with her voice thick with worry.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief she was glad she had such wonderful friends, scratch that family to look out for her. She was about to assure the girls she was fine but then…..

All of a sudden Ezra came running to the bench with Baby J in his arms and 3 little girls running right after him, Spencer figured he was playing tag or some sort of game but she quickly got scared when she saw the look of pure anger and horror on his face.

"Spencer", he spoke breathlessly.

"What the hell happened?!" Spencer asked hurriedly while checking the girls for any sort of cut or bruise.

"That happened "he said pointing at something. A look of horror passed over Spencer's face when she saw what he pointing at their stood the man that took her heart and shattered it within a matter of seconds. There stood Toby Cavanaugh.

"No" she spoke quietly "no no NO!" with each no her voice raised.

He stood there dumbfounded he looked over the crowd of people Ezra ran too with quite a few kids with him he just figured him and Aria started early. He couldn't believe his eyes there stood a group of people who he never really thought he would see together unless it was on the inside if a court house or hospital, but there was Ezra and Aria who was clutching a small boy no doubt their son ( that didn't surprise him) , Hanna and Caleb who looked super pissed, but here is the part that got him it was the fact that three little girls were hiding behind Spencer and Spencer was holding on to Noel, NOEL KAHN what the hell happened I mean come on at one point Spencer would have loved to see him behind bars. Oh and biggest shocker of the night goes to the fact that Jenna was right there whispering something in Spencer's ear. What happened next happened so fast Toby didn't know what to do because all of the sudden BOOM!

Aria stood there shaking her hand because the pain that shot through her arm hurt like a bitch.

"ARIA!" Hanna shrieked the blonde quickly bounced over to the pixie "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine", Aria was still trying to register the fact that she just punched the shit of Toby Cavanaugh with a pretty big damn ring on her finger. " Just get Spencer" Aria whispered. Hanna nodded her head vigorously and turned to look for the tall brunette but she was nowhere in sight.

Spencer's .

As soon as the blue eyed devil hit the ground I ran I took my girls and ran, I never thought I could carry all three of them at once but I guess if you're scared enough your body knows it has to push its limits. I felt hot tears run down my face but I knew I had to keep going I wouldn't stop till I knew he was far away, I barely even heard the voice calling me I just had to keep going then all at once I broke for the third time that day I broke down because of him but this was different he was back he didn't get to do that though! He wasn't allowed to come back to just walk in and expect me to be the same person he left 5 years ago because I wasn't that person sure I was still stubborn and hard headed but I was a mother, a mommy what was he?! I knew what he was he was a piece of dirt on the bottom on my shoe he should have NEVER come back because all of the sudden my sadness was replaced with anger and frustration he had no fucking idea what was about to hit him.

General P.O.V.

She soon felt 2 arms wrapped around her she knew it was somebody that she trusted and of course her being a Hastings she was right it was Jenna. She smiled at her green eyed friend more like her sister.

"Hey are you okay?" Jenna asked her voice laced with worry instead of her voice being thick with because once she saw that determined look in Spencer's eye she knew she was better than she was 2 seconds ago

"Yeah I am fine just let's get out of here please" the 2 brunettes gathered the girls and headed to the car awaiting them.

Meanwhile back the bench….

"CALEB NO!" Hanna shrieked at her boyfriend "HE ISNT WORTH IT!" Hanna was trying to keep her shaggy haired beau under control, because well Aria got Noel to calm down by handing him Baby J because with that boy Noel was insta-mush. Ezra wasn't really a fighter but when it came to Toby he could make an exception but his lovely fun sized wife calmed him down. Now it was just Caleb who was still trying to charge at Toby with full force. Once Hanna got him close enough for her to whisper to him she quietly said "Think of the girls, think of how scared they would be if they saw you like this" with that he instantly let out a huge breath and visibly relaxed. Toby was so confused to say the least he wanted to know, why would Aria trust Noel with her son, why did all three men want to kill him, why would Jenna of all people run after Spencer, and why did Spencer have three girls hiding behind her leg? He needed to know these things. He thought he was in the clear so he attempted to speak

"Aria why did-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the little pixie screamed "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK UNLESSS I SAY SO!" he jumped a little he never saw that much anger in one person especially such a small person. So he just sat hoping he would get answers very soon and hopefully no questions would be asked on their part because he had a pretty bad secret at home gurgling in a crib.

**Dun dun duunnnn do you like it because I know this isn't my best but I really wanted to get something out for my lovely readers so please please please review you guys make my day with your reviews! Love you all!** : )


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay so I didn't think I would update this soon but I really wanted to continue the last chapter I know I am dragging out the same day I hope this will be last time I write about the birthday party but probably not. I wanted to again apologize for the length of the last chapter but I hope you liked it and apologize for the length of this one. Anyway I already received some good feedback about chapter 4 so here is chapter 5 Love you all.**

**I don't own pll or any of its characters**

The ride to Spencer's house was quiet, they had decided to go to hers because it was the only house that Toby didn't know about due to the face that it was so far away from the others house. The whole ride home was filled with questions from the girls Spencer kept her composure for the ride because through all the tears she knew that girls saw how mad their mother was and it killed Spencer that her 5 year olds saw right through her. Once they arrived to her house she instructed her daughters to retreat to their shared bedroom.

Jenna saw the girls run around the corner and into the room once she saw they were completely gone she quickly started talking "okay so what the fu-"but right before she could finish her sentence the door busted open.

"Okay so Hanna just called me I was on my way to the party and I got the call" the brunette woman took and breathe and sat down next to Spencer "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mel" Spencer answered her sister

"No you're not you may be Hastings but so am I" Melissa answered with her determined voice.

"Yeah well sorry for trying to be strong for my three daughters" Spencer snapped and after a few beats of silence she spoke up again "I'm sorry I snapped it's just today is possibly one of the worse days of my life, I think its 5th place that how fucked up my life is"

"Hey look at me" Melissa said while tilting her sister's head to look at her "yeah I mean life isn't perfect I mean look at mine I'm 8 months pregnant from a one night stand and mom and dad don't even look at me anymore, I lost my husband and my daughter but I have the most amazing people to support me through it." She looked at her sister who smiled; Melissa reached up and grabbed Jenna's hand "I love y'all both".

Meanwhile back at the park…

Aria was collecting the presents and sending Caleb to the car to put them there so he would do something other than glare at Toby. "Okay so you got about 10 seconds to explain why the hell you here." Hanna said while sitting down across from Toby.

"Look Hanna I didn't come here for you I came here to talk to Spencer" Toby said

"Well if you think you're getting within 100 feet of Spencer without getting through me you must be on something" Noel who was no longer holding Baby J answered before anyone else could.

"Why would I have to through you?" Toby answered back "she hates you she would have loved to see your ass in jail when we were in high school" he continued with a condescending tone.

"Well guess what ass wipe, were not in high school anymore were 22 years old!" Aria told him.

"And if you forgot you left for 5 years you have no idea what the hell happened while you were gone doing only god knows what" Hanna said continuing the rampage on Cavanaugh.

"Look I'm not going to sit here and be torn apart when you don't even know what happened between Spencer and me" Toby said while standing only to pushed back into the chair but Caleb

"Look we know exactly what happen okay?" Caleb said "you knocked up our girl and left her to be a single mom"

Toby looked like Caleb just told him his own secret "Why would she tell you?"

"Because" a new voice answered "there my family and I thought you loved me but you used me then hung me up to dry you left me broken and humiliated"

Everyone looked up at the tall brunette standing next to Jenna and Melissa she slowly made her way to Toby had raised her hand and slapped him so hard that people 10 feet away would be able to hear it like they were standing next to them. Toby's hand flew to his cheek "What the hell?" he questioned angrily

"If you think you would come back here all these years later and not expect to get hit then you must be retarded" Spencer said calmly.

"SPENCER YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS ME YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT BABY BECAUSE I LEFT!" Tony yelled tired of being attacked by everyone.

"IF YOU THINK I WOULD KILL A BABY BECAUSE YOU LEFT YOU MUST BE ON SOMETHING!" She yelled back all those repressed emotions coming back up.

"What do you mean Spencer?" Toby said not wanting to believe what his mind was putting together.

"What I mean is I gave birth to three beautiful little girls and I kept them and I am a mommy that's what that means" Spencer said as calmly as she could.

"How could you?!" Toby yelled "you kept my daughters from me all these years!"

"Are you really yelling at me?" Spencer said disbelief at what she was hearing "you left when I told you I was pregnant you left you ran like a coward you left me to be a mom and then you didn't even bother checking up on until I was 4 months pregnant if you think you a dad you sadly mistaken your nothing but a sperm donor!"

"I WASN'T READY!" Toby said realizing he didn't even have an argument to win because all she was doing was stating the facts.

"YOU THINK I WAS?!, I WAS 17 TOBY I DIDN'T WANT A CHILD HAVING TO RELY ON ME BECAUSE I WAS RAISED IN A HOME WERE LOVE WASN'T NORMAL!" her voice then grew softer than it was just a few seconds ago " you gave me love Toby then you tore it away so fast my head spun and-"

_Ring ring!_

"It is my phone" Toby said he was about to answer it but then the people around them who were quiet until now

"I'm sure whoever it is can wait" Jenna said while ripping the phone out of Toby's hands a look of pure horror passes over her face once she saw the picture of who was calling Toby "OM MY GOD" She yelled.

"What is it?" Spencer said Jenna held up the phone for everyone to look at the picture of who was calling Toby.

"OH MY GOD!" Hanna shrieked.

There on Toby Cavanaugh's phone was a picture of Emily Fields.

**Okay so did you like it I hope you did I know Toby isn't a person you like right now but I need to go through all the emotions so for now yeah you may not like Toby but anyways I know I didn't explain where the girls were when Spencer came to the park to talk to Toby but they were with someone I will reveal who next chapter anyway please review love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay so I have to be completely honest I was sad not mad just sad that the last chapter only got 2 reviews. They are the only things keeping me going, I have pretty much the whole story planned but I feel like no one cares so why post? So I am giving you a phone conversation, that's it because I felt that how much encouragement I had.**

**I don't own pll or any characters.**

Spencer almost gave in to her brain telling her to stop standing and just pass out and fall. Hanna was close to tears she was shocked that Emily their Emily would keep in touch with the man who broke their best friend. Aria was numb that was the only word she would use to describe her emotion towards this.

"Pick it up and put in on speaker, were not here as far as she is concerned were not here" the blonde commanded. Toby saw the situation he was in and he didn't like it he had gotten hit twice, charged at 3 times and he sure as hell didn't want to risk one more thing going to hell for him. So the blue eyed man did as he was told.

"Hello?" he said hoping that she might have butt dialed him or something but his heart quickly sank when she replied.

"TOBY!" she yelled into the phone frustrated with what she was dealing with at the moment.

"Yes?" he said hoping she wouldn't give anything away and make it seems like an innocent conversation.

"You said you would be back in 20 minutes, well guess what? It's been an hour! Where are you?!

"I'm sorry, I got side tracked but I will be there soon" he said while trying to keep back his voice saying that they were right there.

Good because, Mia misses you and if I have to hear her one more time for you I'm going to kill you when you get back. With that she hung up Toby who was looking down the whole time looked up Hanna was crying, Aria looked mad and Spencer looked consumed which in turn confused him.

"Who is Mia?" she asked. That my friends was the question was avoiding since he got back into town.

**That's it. Please review and don't be mad at me for doing this I fell this is what I could write after what I received. Love y'all and god bless.**


End file.
